Nightmare
by Andy-n.n
Summary: Konan lo vio morir, Konan lo enterró, entonces, ¿Como es posible que este enredada en las sabanas de su cama? Pequeño one-shot sobre lo que es para Konan que Nagato use el cuerpo de Yahiko


Aquella situación le parecía, enfermiza, pero estaba callada, siguiendo su rol, simplemente porque aquello era más superior a ella, todas las mañanas, y esa no había sido la excepción, Yahiko…no Pain salía de su estado inerte, su estado de muerte y resurgía de entre los muertos para andar con ella, un paseo por la villa, inicialmente aquello le fascinaba, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que era enfermizo, aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Yahiko, ya no eran la de él, aquellos gestos ya no eran los suyos, y aquellas caricias… aquellas caricias eran lo que más la enfermaban, estaba viviendo en una mentira, estaba sumergida en la mentira, y estaba ahogándose.

-Es una mañana excelente- saludo Yahiko, estaba en la puerta de su habitación, sonreía, descargaba todo su peso sobre el pie izquierdo, Yahiko siempre lo hacía en el derecho- Salgamos a pasear- le ofreció, ella sintiéndose con desanimo se negó, aquello era nuevo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto después de un rato, ella asintió, lo peor de ser ella, es que no podía dejarse romper, los pilares sostienen los puentes, no al revés.

-Solamente estoy con problemas de chicas- invento para excusarse, el títere asintió, alegando que le daría privacidad se retiró, ella era una ninja, los problemas de chicas, no eran problemas para ella, el Yahiko de verdad habría ido corriendo a reírse de ella, habría traído té para ayudarla, y quizá hubiera propuesto algo indecente que ella habría negado.

Después de un rato se sintió más despejada, había tomado una decisión, subió aquellas malditas escaleras, llego al punto más alto, se detuvo antes de entrar, ahí estaba él, observando la ciudad, llovía como siempre

-No es necesario que subas todas esas escaleras, solo para decirme lo que sea que tengas que decirme- le informo sin girarse, ella torció el gesto- si aún te sientes mal, puedo enviar a alguien por algún té- le dijo, acto seguido una de sus invocaciones surgió ante ella.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?- le pregunto directamente, este sonrió y asintió aun dándole la espalda, frente a ella se materializo su títere favorito, aquel hombre le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano- Te lo estoy preguntando a ti Nagato- le dijo caminando hacia la posición de su amigo, estaba notoriamente más delgado, le dirigio una mirada contrariado, aquella situación se puso tensa

-Puedo pasear a través de él- dijo señalando sus piernas medio atrofiadas, ella negó con la cabeza- es lo que puedo ofrecerte- dijo con gesto severo

-¿Hasta cuándo?- le pregunto molesta- No puedes seguir haciendo que este aquí, debemos dejarlo ir, debes salir al mundo y afrontarlo como Nagato, con tus propios pies- Nagato sonrió ante la apertura- y no me vengas que no puedes caminar, podríamos ir en la silla, o arrastrarte si fuera necesario

-Hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo- le respondió molesto- quizá deberías salir sola Konan

-Quizá deberías dejar de fingir que eres él, cuando sabemos perfectamente que no nos hace ningún bien- le dijo, Yahiko la miro con severidad antes de salir por la ventana, se alejo cuanto pudo.

Aquello era un punto muerto, ella no tenía la autoridad para decirle a Nagato que dejara de usar el cuerpo de Yahiko, y al ´principio le había parecido fantástico, se había negado a aceptar la muerte de su querido Yahiko, y cuando lo vio por primera vez, poco le importo que aquellos ojos no la miraran con ternura, jamás le importo durante los meses anteriores que al yacer juntos él jamás volviera a ser igual de cariñoso, igual de apasionado, igual de atento, que ya no se sonrojara, no le importo, porque aquello, lo que quedaba de él era mejor que lo que le quedaría de aceptar que había muerto.

La humanidad, es en muchos sentidos la debilidad de los ninjas, sentirse humana la hacía débil, su humanidad había sido la base de sus problemas. Si no se hubiera enamorado de Yahiko, aceptar su muerte habría sido más sencillo, si hubiera aceptado su muerte no tendría que verlo caminar, verlo morir y resurgir cada día, si hubiera sido más fuerte, no habría dejado que ahora fuera un títere, si fuera menos humana habría rechazado todo aquello, y se habría limitado a cumplir su papel, pero era humana, antes que ninja, se había enamorado, se había negado a aceptar la muerte de este, había aceptado a ese impostor con las manos abiertas y ahora despegarse de él, le era más difícil de lo que se suponía que debía serlo.

Había bebido de más, se rio de sí misma, ella que era un ángel, estaba tambaleándose por el edificio en busca de más licor, había estado una semana fuera, y aquello se sentía como si solo hubiera sido una noche, Yahiko estaba ahí, sentado, su corazón palpito fuertemente

-Bienvenida a casa- le dijo, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, era como siempre lo era- te llevaré a tu cama- le dijo materializándose a su lado, aquel aire la mareo, pero las manos de él evitaron que cayera, se rio de ella, la cargo en su espalda hasta su habitación- cada mañana cambiaba el clavel, cuando estas lejos se secan muy rápido- dijo señalando el medio muerto clavel, ella le agradeció, Yahiko no tenía idea de flores, las dividía en aquellas que sabía que se comía y aquellas que no, cerró los ojos, estaba fragmentada, aquella porción que quería alejarse y aquella que deseaba estar con él, al final la segunda fue más fuerte, lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sabía de memoria el cuerpo de este como para tener que ver aquellas orbes impropias, este se quedó rígido, al principio, luego de forma más proactiva el guio aquello, su ropa le fue despojada con fuerza, él solo se desprendió de lo necesario.

Los dioses son egoístas, no era la primera vez que se despertaba sola, desnuda, con claras marcas de que había cedido ante él, lo recordaba, muy a pesar de lo ebria que había estado, él solo velaba por su propio placer, acostumbrado a sus títeres, solo la veía, para esos asuntos y muchos otros más, como uno más, después de satisfacer su propio deseo, se marchaba, había llorado bastante.

-Es una mañana excelente- saludo Yahiko, estaba en la puerta de su habitación, sonreía, ella estaba rodeada por la sabana- salgamos a pasear- le ofreció, la luz del sol le hacía daño, este lo noto, y una llovizna comenzó- no puedes negarte- le dijo de forma amistosa, pero autoritaria- te dejaré un momento- se fue, caminando, se odio a si misma por ser débil, se vistió, y reanudo aquella pesadilla.

Holi, esta historia lleva un tiempo que la escribí, había pensando en hacerlo una larga historia, pero aun no esta decidido. Espero que les haya gustado.

Surge de mi propia percepción de lo terrible que debe ser para Konan ver a Yahiko como un títere de Nagato, me gustaría conocer que opinan los demás sobre esta situación en especifico.


End file.
